worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Arson Partridge
Sir Arson Partridge is a Knight of Westmarch and a member of the Grey Company. He is the younger brother of Sir Arnod Partridge and comes from the Sharval Wilds. He often displays a flamboyant and egotistical attitude, which attracts ridicule from the other members of his company. Despite whatever heat he may bring down on himself, Arson is regarded by his comrades as a highly skilled melee fighter. History Arson, along with his older brother Arnod, was born and raised in Sharval Wilds. Having grown up a peasant in a poor family with 4 other siblings, he and his old brother were sold in a human trafficking group. They were bought by a wealthy land owner who put them both to work as woodcutters. Eventually they were sold once again, and bought by a nobleman of Westmarch. Both siblings eventually found use as squires, even once squiring for Sir Oberith Marth, and soon caught the attention of Duke Byron Bennen. Arson became a Knight, one year after his older brother, when he and a small group of soldiers tracked down and captured a Witch who was terrorizing a lake village. He has had a fear of dark magic ever since. The War of the Black King Less than two weeks after Arson became Knighted, The Mad King Leoric unleashed his royal army onto Westmarch and declared war with their neighboring country. Arson and Arnod were stationed in the same battalion and both siblings lead a host of men towards the border. The young Knight was unprepared for war and found himself hesitant and scared shortly before a battle would commence. His older brother Arnod would often encourage him and stick with him during the battles and in some cases even protect Arson. It came to the point that Arson would not leave his brothers side in battle out of fear of dying. In an effort to 'educate' his younger brother to the realities of war, Arnod demanded Arson to kill a captive Khanduras Knight after the Battle of Whispering Creek. When Arson refused, his older brother branded him a cowardly Knight unless he take the man's life. Arson reluctantly followed his brother's wish and drove his sword through the Knight, slaying him. Arson's strength and endurance peaked as weeks of war continued. By the time the war was over, he was a seasoned warrior and was able to forget the fear that held him back. Arnod saw a maturity develop in his younger brother, but also noticed a flamboyant attitude emerge as well. When he returned home to celebrate after the war had ended, Arson would visit brothels and brag that he killed over a dozen men in battle. Recent Events Character and Appearance Arson is a lean, dark, handsome youth. He is known for his arrogance and his cocky smile. He is promiscuous and vain, but behind his arrogant exterior hides insecurities about being the youngest member of the Grey Company. He is fond of drinking and women, which goes against his vows as a Knight. He suffers from post traumatic stress disorder due to the harsh warfare against the demonic invasion.